Rain Don't Last
by DramaQueen1103
Summary: Set just after season two. Chris goes back to Sherry, Rory goes to Washington, and Lorelai and Luke finally get together. Everyone is happy. That is until Lorelai gets some news that changes everything. Will everyone be able to handle it?
1. When Wonder Woman Cries

**Alright guys here is the It Could Be Worse (rewrite) as promised and let me go ahead and warn ya…..it's gonna be good. ****Now reading this chapter it may not seem like it but this is a javajunkie story so don't freak out and not read it. Just…..trust me. **

**Prologue : When Wonder Woman Cries**

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore opens the refrigerator door, as a flood of memories she's been trying to repress for the last few days hits her like an 18-wheeler slamming into a solid brick building…memories of the first time she let this happen… the first time she and Christopher took things too far…

"_Mom…Dad we need to talk," said fifteen-year-old Lorelai at dinner one night. She'd been building up her nerve all day long. There was no 'waiting for the right moment'. There would never be a 'right' moment to tell the two proudest people on the planet that she killed their plan and all their dreams for her were long gone._

"_Oh Richard this sounds serious," her mother Emily quipped sarcastically as she looked up from her salad plate to see the pensive look on her daughter's face._

"_Indeed," Richard agreed dabbing his face with the cloth napkin._

_Lorelai took in a deep breath in. She knew this would be hard but now that the moment was here it was more terrifying than she could imagine. This was it; there would be no going back now._

_She opened her mouth to tell them her secret and as soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth all she wanted to do was drink them back up and pretend that nothing was happening._

"_Mom…Dad…" she said cautiously bracing herself for impact, "I'm pregnant."_

_It was a full minute before she could even pick her head up to look at them and what she saw shocked her beyond belief. This was the first time she'd ever seen anything like it. They looked small._

"_I'm so sorry" she cried sincerely._ "_Mom … mommy, please say something," said Lorelai as tears began to well up in Emily's eyes. She knew her daughter was hard to control but she never expected anything like this._

_Richard found himself unable to look at Lorelai, his eyes fell to the table in shame of his only daughter._

_No one would dare say anything._

_So they just sat there._

_The three of them in silence._

How could she let this happen? Why on earth would she let her guard down again, especially for him? They have taken this road before so why is she allowing history to repeat itself? These are the thoughts running through Lorelai's mind, as she stands with the fridge door wide open allowing the cold air to escape. She knows there is no food in her house, with exception of pop tarts, that isn't expired. So she closes the door and wanders into the living room.

She isn't keen on spending the night on the couch but it's ten times better than lying in the coldness of her bed. Besides she isn't going to get any sleep tonight night anyway. In fact it'll probably be awhile before she gets another good night sleep but what can she do? The man who got her into this mess went back to his girlfriend to raise their baby together. Normally the only heartache she'd feel would be the rejection but her heart isn't the only one involved anymore because what no one else knows it that seven weeks ago, on the night before Sookie and Jackson's wedding she once again gave herself to Christopher, believing that it would okay to give _them_ a try, but she was wrong and he left and she moved on but now everything is changing. Now her hard lumpy couch is her comfort zone as she lies against the arm of the sofa and rubs her hands over her flat stomach and silent tears steam down her face, because the truth is that Lorelai is pregnant again, and Christopher Hayden is the father.


	2. Glitter In The Air

**So I would like to dedicate this chapter to three people. My wonderful Beta Slovesemmett who is a huge help. My Friend Coffeebeanner who lets me spin my ideas off of her night or day. And a reviewer Emiiily, whose review this morning made my day. ****Thanks to all of you, and everyone else who is giving this story a second chance. -Jacey**

**Chapter 1: Glitter In The Air**

_**7 weeks earlier….**_

The song begins to play as Rory rushes to her side. She absentmindedly hands over her daughter's bouquet trying to keep her focus on remaining up right.

"I think I'm going to Washington," her daughter says catching her breath.

Lorelai however is hardly paying attention. "Oh, okay," she says simply.

They step over the bridge in unison making their way down the aisle to Ella's sad classic and Lorelai can't help but compare it to her life. Sookie just had to choose a song about a woman who can't make her relationship work, whose life is filled with emptiness and regret and pain. The only thing stopping her from breaking down right there is the simple fact that it's her best friend's wedding day. She holds on her smile and continues to remind herself that she can't lose it. Not yet.

Sookie follows behind them looking very beautiful in her elegant white dress but Lorelai can't focus. She pretends to pay attention and hands over Jackson's ring when the time comes but the truth is she's a million miles away and no one seems to notice. No one that is except him.

He watches her from his seat and can see the distant look in her big blue eyes behind her seemingly happy appearance. His gaze stays on her through the entire ceremony and he observes as she sinks deeper and deeper into her own head until nothing but a plastered on smile remains.

"You may now kiss the bride," the reverend says and the happy couple embraces. The pull apart and Sookie turns to hug her best friend.

"Congratulations Sook," Lorelai whispers will all the false excitement she can muster.

"Thank you!" Sookie beams and then turns away to walk off with her husband leading their guests to the tent for the reception.

"Are you okay?" Rory asks, realizing the faraway look in her mother's eyes.

"I'm fine." Lorelai smiles again.

"Where's Dad?"

"He…um…he had to go," she explains honestly, silently praising herself for maintaining her composure. "We'll talk about it later, okay hun?"

"Oh," Rory says understanding the context of her mother's words. "I'm not surprised."

"Later Rory," Lorelai pleads.

"Okay." The younger woman nods in understanding and then changes the subject. "I'm going to Washington, so I think I'm going to head home, do some research, and start packing. I leave in a week and I'll be gone all summer so I have to start planning."

"Right," her mother agrees. "I guess I'll see you at home then."

"Yeah, tell Sookie bye for me," Rory requests before turning away.

"I will," Lorelai mutters as she watches her daughter disappear across the field and then looks around at the empty courtyard. She doesn't see anyone around so she sinks into the nearest chair and buries her face in her hands wondering where her life went so wrong. In just a few days she would be completely alone. Rory would be off in Washington, Sookie away on her honeymoon, and with no man to speak of the cats would be waiting on her porch in no time.

"God! I'm so stupid!" she says to herself.

"You may be many things Lorelai Gilmore, but stupid isn't one of them." Lorelai jumps snapping her head around in the direction of the unexpected voice.

"Luke!" She gasps completely startled as she throws her hand across her chest. He doesn't say anything. "You about gave me a heart attack," she exaggerates.

"I'm sorry," he says feigning empathy.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I was invited," he returns. She nods as he takes the seat beside her.

"I mean here, now. Why aren't you at the party?"

"I guess I could ask you the same question."

She grins, "Now you're just being evasive."

"You looked like you could use a friend."

Lorelai nods and leans her head on his shoulder basking in their comfortable silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks after a minute.

She sighs sadly. "It's just… this is the second time I let myself do this."

"Do what?" Luke asks gruffly as she wraps her arm around his.

"Think I finally found it," she answers meekly.

"Found what?"

"Love…comfort….safety…"

"Ah."

She starts to elaborate wanting to get it all out of her system, "I mean first with Max, which of course, I screwed up, and then with Christopher, which of course all of the elements of the Universe got together to screw up."

"Yep," Luke sighs "It's tough when the universe is against you. It's like taking on the Manhattan Garbage Union."

Lorelai smiles a little bit, "I'm not even upset that he's gone," she confesses. "I mean he left me, so it hurts a little but I just… I hate that I'm alone again." She shifts against him as her voice takes a sad octave. "I just always thought if he could just get it together, grow up – maybe we could do it. Maybe we could really be a family, in the stupid, traditional 'Dan Quayle, golden retriever, grow old together, wear matching jogging suits' kind of way. And then he did get it together – he became that guy… and he gets to be that guy with her. Chris is gonna have a baby with his girlfriend. He's gonna marry her… and he's gonna be there for her while she's pregnant and he's gonna be there with her while her child grows up, and he's gonna be there for her while she does. . . whatever it is she does. And I am in exactly the same place that I was in before."

Luke wraps his arm around her protectively as if shielding her from the world. "Is that so bad? I mean, you've got Rory."

"Yes, I do," she concurs sadly.

"You've got friends, you've got a house, a job, apparently an iron stomach," he continues.

She looks up at him wondering why he's here comforting her. They haven't really spoken since the accident when she told him to go to hell. She decides not to chance it by asking questions, and continues her banter. "No, it's not so bad. I'm lucky, I know. I just… I feel like I'm never gonna have it… the whole package, you know? That person, that couple life, and I swear, I hate admitting it because I fancy myself Wonder Woman, but… I really want it – the whole package." She sighs looking up at him.

He grows quiet as if lost in thought and then looks down at her making sure that she can see his eyes before he says, "You'll get it," with all the seriousness that he can muster.

"How do you know?" she asks quietly.

"I know," Luke says sternly.

"How do you know?" she repeats.

"Because I know, okay?" he tells her and then brings his voice down again. "I know."

Lorelai searches his eyes for falsehood but all she can see is crystal blue sincerity and accepts his words as true. "Okay." Still leaning against him she snakes her right hand across her lap and on to his to intertwine his fingers with her own. She likes the warmth that comes with his arm draped over her shoulder and his hand holding hers.

They staying sitting there a few moments longer and then Luke speaks, "Shall we join the party?"

Lorelai sighs, and moves off of him. She stands up and extends her hand with a smile. "Yeah, let's go to the party."

He escorts her to the tent where people are already laughing and dancing and having at good time. The dancing has already begun. They look around and find seats at an empty table.

"So," she starts, "I didn't think you were coming."

"Why not?"

"You didn't RSVP."

"It was a last minute decision."

"Oh." She reaches over and touches him gently on leg the leg making sure that she has his full attention. When she is sure she does she says, "I'm really glad you did."

Luke looks at her hand on his thigh and nods in agreement. He smiles at her. "Me too."

Lorelai's face almost completely lights up, "Does this mean…." She stops not sure how to word her question and looks down at her lap. "Are we friends again, Luke?" before he can answer she starts talking again. "Because I am really, really sorry. I really want you to know that. I miss you so much. You're one of my best friends in the world and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you," she confesses honestly. "I should have never said those things to you."

"No, but you're human, right?" He shrugs, "None of us are perfect. I know you're sorry and I'm not mad anymore, I just needed some time."

"I get that," she nods seriously.

"I missed you too."

Lorelai smiles shyly, "Did you?"

"My business missed you," he replies teasingly.

Lorelai laughs forgetting all about her man trouble. She has her best friend back.

The DJ comes over the speaker and says, "Mr. and Mrs. Belleville, will now share in their first dance."

Lorelai looks to the dance floor and watches Jackson spin his new bride around the dance floor.

"Jackson and Sookie now invite others to join them."

Luke notices Lorelai's slight change in demeanor. She feels him staring and sends him a smile. "You wanna get some food or something?"

He looks like he's considering it and then shrugs, "Sure, or we can…you know." He nods toward the dance floor.

"We can do what?" Lorelai asks, truly not catching on.

He looks down shyly, and then back up at her catching her eyes. "You wanna dance?"

Lorelai is almost too stunned for words. Floored, she gapes at him, "Really?"

"Yeah."

She smiles slyly, "You told once, you don't dance."

He grins, and flirts back, "Well, I'm a compulsive liar."

Lorelai almost doesn't believe it but when she looks in his eyes she finds nothing but honesty. Her face lights up again. "Um, okay," she starts bashfully, "let's dance."

Luke stands up and Lorelai reaches out her hand for him to pull her up. When they are both standing he puts his hand on the small of her back and leads her on to the floor, trying to ignore the chatter from their fellow townies.

In vain, they hear Miss Patty and Babette who were sitting one table over.

Lorelai giggles as the two begin to go on and on about how they knew it all along just as the pair makes it on the floor. The song changes and _I Finally Found Someone _takes its place.

Luke and Lorelai stand face to face.

_Ohh yeah...mmmmm_

She puts her hands on his shoulders nervously and he in turn places his hands on her hips. She shivers at his touch and looks up into his eyes. They start to move together.

_I finally found someone, who knocks me off my feet,  
I finally found the one, who makes me feel complete._

As the song plays they start to forget the people around them.

_It started over coffee,__  
We started off as friends,__  
Its funny how from simple things,__  
The best things begin._

He pulls her closer and she snakes her arms around his neck.

_This time its different, (nah nah nah nah)__  
Its all because of you, (nah nah nah nah)__  
Its better than its ever been,  
Cause we can talk it through..._

Mere centimeters away from each other, she is able to see straight into his eyes and for the first time she see what everyone else does when he looks at her. He smiles and she gasps. The confirmation of his adoration not only shocks but also flatters her beyond belief. _How long have I had feelings for Luke? _she wonders.

_My favorite line,__  
Was can i call you sometime?  
Its all you had to say,__  
To take my breath away._

She grazes her cheek against his and relaxes in his embrace. _Why did I wait so long to do this?_he asks himself.

_This is it,__  
Oh i finally found someone,__  
Someone to share my life,  
I finally found the one,__  
To be with everynight__  
Cause whatever i do, its just got to be you__  
My life has just begun,  
i finally found someone_

Her head rests on his shoulder as their bodies move in sync. "You're really good at this," she whispers in his ear.

_Did i keep you waiting?  
I didn't mind.__  
I apologize.  
Baby thats fine.__  
I will wait forever just to know you were mine.__  
You know i love your hair,  
are you sure it looks right?__  
I love what you wear,  
Isnt it too tight?  
Your exceptional,  
I can't wait for the rest of my life..._

He laughs a little, "I'm a man of many talents."

She sucks in a breath and giggles, "Dirty!"

"Aw geez."

_This is it,__  
Oh i finally found someone,__  
Someone to share my life,  
I finally found the one,__  
To be with everynight__  
Cause whatever i do, its just got to be you__  
My life has just begun, i finally found someone_

Lorelai sighs contently as Luke inhales the strawberry scent of her shampoo.

_Cause whatever I do, its just got to be you__  
Oh my life has just begun...  
I finally found...someone._

The song ends and the couple reluctantly pulls apart but stand still dangerously close, oblivious to the room of eyes on them. Lorelai closes her eyes hoping to savor the moment willing it to last forever.

"Lorelai," he says, causing the blood to rush to her face. She smiles through her blushing and they dance to a few more songs before she sees the DJ waving her over to give her toast.

"I have to go," she says and his hands leave her body. She can't describe her sadness over the loss of warmth but is reassured when he smiles.

"I'll be over there."

Slightly shaking she leaves her spot to join Jackson's brother Beau. Beaming she wishes her friends all the love the can give other and can truly say that she is happy for them when she does.

As the reception ends and the bride and groom leave for their honeymoon, Lorelai feels someone lay a hand on her arm. She recognizes his touch and shivers before turning around to face him. "Can I walk you home?" Luke asks.

She nods and gathers her purse.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

She flashes him a smile, "How much fun I had."

"It was fun, wasn't it?" he agrees.

"I'm trying to decide which part was my favorite."

"There were a few."

"When Michel got up to toast Sookie and Jackson, completely plastered and started singing Endless Love."

"A complete catastrophe!"

"Or, when Kirk got hit in the face with Sookie's garter. You ducked well by the way."

"Pure self-defense."

"Oh, when Gypsy pushed Andrew's head into the punch bowl."

"That was good."

"When…"

She smiles thoughtfully and adds, "But I think it might be the dance."

He stops and looks over at her, "Really?" he asks.

She nods, "Have you been taking lessons?"

"Believe it or not that was all God-given talent."

"Arrogant much," she teases as they approach her house.

"It was fun," she decides.

"Yeah it was," he agrees.

"Well," Lorelai starts a little light-headed. "Goodnight," she turns away from him.

He reaches out and touches her arm stopping her. She quickly spins around back to facing him, "We should do it again," he says.

Her heart begins to pound and her stomach fills with butterflies. "What?"

"Have fun," he clarifies. "You know, like a movie or something?"

She instantly lights up and raises an eyebrow, "I didn't think you were a movie guy."

"I can be a movie guy," he says and then offers, "You like movies."

"Yeah," she nods. "Good, bad, and in-between."

He can't figure out if that was an answer so he persists. "How about next Friday, after your dinner?"

"Friday?"

"Friday," he repeats. "You free?"

"I… I think so," she stutters. "Actually, my parents leave for Martha's Vineyard for the summer in the morning. So no Friday Night Dinner."

"Okay, good." He nods and shifts his weight. "Good."

"Yeah. Good," she copies.

He puts his hands in his pocket. "I'll see you then...before then," he corrects and then settles on, "but I'll see you then too."

"Yeah," she responds nervously. "I'll see you both those thens."

"Yeah…you will," he adds seriously.

Lorelai sobers and turns her head slightly before boldly asking, "It's a date?"

"Yeah," Luke chuckles. "It's a date."

He turns away with a large grin planted firmly on his face. Lorelai stands there for a moment watching him walk away and then slowly stumbles into her house. She leans against the door after it's closes behind her and she gazes up at the ceiling wondering what the hell just happened.

"Mom!" Rory calls from her bedroom.

Lorelai sighs and pushes herself of the frame unable to shake her smile.

"You look happy," her daughter comments when she makes her way into the kitchen.

"I think…" she pauses slightly. "I think I am."

"What happened after I left the wedding?"

Lorelai grins. "Go get comfy and meet me in the living room in ten minutes."

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you, I promise, just go, hurry!"

"Okay," Rory agrees before scurrying back to her room.

Lorelai runs upstairs and changes out of her dress and into her pajamas. She grabs the quilt from her bed and hurries back downstairs where Rory is gathering junk food in the kitchen. A few minutes later they meet on the sofa where Lorelai is still smiling like a silly teenager.

"Mom! What is it?"

Lorelai sighs, sits back and begins to fill her daughter in on everything that happened in the last 24 hours.


	3. It's Like Seeing Stars

**Hey. I'm really enjoying rewriting this. Some dialogue is borrowed for this chapter but it's mostly been rearranged and changed around. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks.**

**Chapter 2: Seeing Stars**

"So, start from the beginning," Rory says digging into a bag of sour cream and onion potato chips.

Lorelai breaks her Mallowmar in half and sticks a piece in her mouth before responding. "So last night?" she asks with her mouth full, referring to the starting point her daughter was requesting.

"No details," Rory grimaces, "but you did spend the night with Dad right? Is that why you never came back to our room?"

Lorelai swallows her cookie and nods somberly.

"And this morning…." Rory says trying to coax her mother to continue.

"After you guys went off the talk, he came back and he looked completely deflated and he told me that Sherri called and told him that she is back from Boston and she's…_pregnant_," Lorelai tells her reluctantly adding the last part.

Rory tries to keep her face from changing but Lorelai can see straight into her heartbroken eyes. "So he's gone?" she asks after a second.

"… yes," Lorelai says somberly and watches as Rory grows quiet, lost in her own thoughts. She eats the other half of her cookie waiting while her daughter processes the information.

"And…" Rory starts sadly, "he's not coming back?"

The older woman shakes her head and whispers, "No," sympathetically to her little girl who is now looking at her completely devastated she extends her hand and rests it on the teenager's leg. "I'm so sorry, Rory."

Rory smiles poignantly, "Oh well," she sighs, "I mean, you tried right." She reaches for more chips trying to put off the way she is really feeling. "Besides, we've been just fine for seventeen years without him."

Lorelai shrugs not wanting to think about Christopher or upset her daughter any further.

"So, what happened after that?" Rory prods changing the subject.

"After what?"

"I'm sure Dad leaving isn't what made you smile like you found the lost Twinkie factory." She smirks. "Did you do something slutty?"

"What? No!" Lorelai brushes off but then she pictures Luke and her smile from before returns.

Rory notices. "There it is," she points out.

Lorelai blushes. "Okay, I'll tell you but you can't freak out!"

"Uh oh," Rory says squishing around on the couch to get comfortable. "Shoot!"

"Okay, um…we'll the good news is, Luke and I made up."

"Yes!" Her daughter pumps her fist. "No more crappy coffee." Then her face turns serious. "What's the bad news?"

"It isn't bad news," Lorelai babbles. "At least I don't think it's bad, but I guess bad is in the opinion of the beholder, but Luke doesn't think it's bad either, at least I don't think he does, and the way everyone talks about us I don't think that the town would think it was that bad either, but then again who knows, I mean everyone is entitled to their opinion, right, Maybe Patty would feel one way and Bootsy'd feel another, but then again Bootsy doesn't really like Luke so maybe-?

Rory cuts her off there. "Whoa, slow down Speedy Gonzales, take a breath and start over."

Lorelai inhales deeply, lets the breath out and then begins to speak calmly, "Luke asked me out."

"What! How…. When?"

"Well, he showed up at Sookie's wedding, and it was really nice, we had a really good time. I was feeling really down about your Dad and he cheered me up, and we laughed a lot and then we ate and then we **danced**!" she says exaggerating the word danced.

"Wait, wait, wait…. You danced…how?" Rory asks cautiously.

"We Vogue'd," Lorelai retorts sarcastically while making a _what kind of question is that _face.

"Was it a fast dance, slow dance, group dance?"

"It was a slow dance," she says before adding, "What is group dance?"

"The Hustle, the Hora, the ElectricSlide…" Rory elaborates.

Her mother shakes her head. "No Hustle, no Hora, do you really think Luke knows the ElectricSlide? It was a slow dance. A waltz. Luke can waltz," she clarifies.

Rory's eyes grow wide. "Luke can waltz!" she gapes clearly surprised.

Lorelai grins as she nods and says, "Luke can waltz."

The young girl leans back against the sofa. "Look at how you just said Luke can waltz."

"What?" Lorelai asks innocently. "I'm just surprised that Luke can waltz."

"That sounded more like I'm surprised I still have my clothes on," Rory banters.

"Oh stop!"

Rory grabs one of her mother's Mallowmars, "Well, what else happened?"

"Nothing, we had a really nice time, we danced, and then he walked me home then he asked me to a movie."

Rory gasps as she chews almost choking on her cookie. "Did you say yes?"

"What?"

"To the movie, did you say yes?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god you're dating Luke."

"Not if you don't want me to be."

"Why wouldn't I want you to be?"

"Do you remember, over a year ago and I asked you what you were thought of Luke and you flipped out and told me I wasn't allowed to date him."

"Vaguely," Rory replies hesitantly.

"You said and I quote, 'Date Al, his food sucks!'"

Rory laughs. "Oh yeah."

"So are you okay with this?"

"Okay, whoa, hold on…let's think about this…. This is Luke."

"I know."

"This is our Luke, the town Luke."

"I know."

"We see him everyday he's a part of our lives."

"Rory, I know!"

"I mean everyone will know, they'll know if you're together, they'll know if you aren't together…"

"Uh," Lorelai's left her head fall into her hands and mutters a much quieter. "I know."

"You can't just date Luke like you dated Max. When you are _with_ Luke, you're _with_ Luke," Rory rants. "And if it doesn't work out, it'll be really bad, for both of us!" She finishes motioning between them.

"Are you saying _'No'_?"

"No, I'm asking how you feel about this. Do you want to be dating Luke?"

"Okay look I think we're getting a little bit ahead of ourselves. It's just a movie."

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes."

"Then go."

"You'd be okay with that?"

"I'd be 100% okay with that, if it's what you really want."

Lorelai smiles shyly. "I think it is. Luke is different."

"He definitely is different," Rory agrees.

"Let's just go in there in the morning and see if anything is weird before we start with all the what if-ing" Lorelai suggests.

"Okay…"

"Okay."

"So…" Rory sighs, "it's been quite a day."

"Yes it has."

"Maybe we should go to bed."

"Bed sounds good, school and work tomorrow."

"Yeah," Rory leans over and kisses Lorelai's cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night hun," Lorelai returns.

Her daughter stands up and starts to walk away and then mutters. "I can't believe you're dating Luke."

The next morning Lorelai wakes up feeling much better than she has in a while. She gets out bed 15 minutes before her alarm goes off and wanders into the bathroom with the clothes she's picked out for the day. After taking a shower, blow drying, and curling her hair she stares at her half made reflection with makeup at the ready.

Suddenly there is a loud _bang_ on the door. "If you aren't out in 5 minutes I'm leaving without you!" her daughter calls to her from behind the door with a growing impatience.

Lorelai rolls her eyes at her reflection and continues putting her makeup on. "Hold your horses, I'll be right out!" she yells back.

"Mom!" Rory follows with a groan, "I want coffee, and a Danish and I'm not gonna get one unless we leave right now. Right now, right now!"

"Urg!" Lorelai cries in frustration because she is in the middle of lining her eyes. "Chill out! You'll get your Danish. I'll take you to school myself if I have to."

Clad in just her skirt and bra she takes the top off her mascara and slides the brush against her lashes on both sides and then finishes the look with her favorite lip gloss that changes color with the wearer's mood.

Happy with the ending result she puts all of her makeup back in its carrying case, pulls her blue shirt off the towel rack, and puts it on. With one last look at herself, she purses her lips and rolls her eyes at her silliness before walking out the door. She makes a quick pit stop in her bedroom to grab her heels and then hurries down the stairs to join her daughter.

"Finally!" Rory bellows, clearly past the point of aggravation.

"Patience," Lorelai replies. "It's a virtue hun,"

" we just go?"

"Someone is crabby."

"I'm sorry," Rory sighs. "We're out of coffee and I've been waiting _forever_," she says emphasizing the last word.

"Alright, alright, let's go," Lorelai replies, pulling up the strap of her shoe.

Rory grabs her book bag and shrugs it on to her shoulder and follows her mother out the door and to the Jeep.

"So, are you excited?" Lorelai asks as she pulls out of her driveway.

"About what?"

"You're last week of school, going to Washington on Friday."

Rory shrugs, "I guess."

"You don't seem as happy as you were yesterday, why?"

"I don't know, I've never been away from home for more than a night before. I guess I'm just kinda nervous."

"There's nothing to be worried about, Sweets."

"I know," Rory smiles. "I guess I'm just anxious."

Lorelai pulls the Jeep in front of Luke's and the girls get out of the car.

"Ready to see your boyfriend?" Rory sing songs.

"Stop it," her mother replies, blushing furiously.

"Luke and Lorelai sitting in the tree…" she begins to tease as they approach the steps.

"Rory!" Lorelai scolds while play smacking her.

The girl throws her hands up with a devilish smile and crosses the threshold into the diner with her mother following behind her. The look around for a seat and decide on their usual table by the window and even though they now it by heart, they both peruse the menu while they wait for the proprietor and delve into a deep conversation on what is more appropriate to teach a child when they are potty training.

"Okay," Lorelai says, "but think about it. Why do we need the word 'potty'? Is it really that much harder for a kid to learn the word 'bathroom'?"

"I don't know." Rory shrugs.

Lorelai huffs and begins to mimic an annoying motherly voice, "Timmy, do you have to go potty?" her voice changes back to normal. "Or, Timmy, do you have to go to the bathroom? See interchangeable."

Her brainiac daughter corrects her with a shake of the head. "Not exactly interchangeable."

"How are they not interchangeable?" the mother asks folding her arms across her chest.

"To go potty is an action," Rory begins to explain. "To go to the bathroom is to go into a specific place."

"I hate the word 'potty'."

"Well, what did you teach me to say?" Rory asks curiously.

"Bathroom." Lorelai nods.

"You did?" Her daughter questions disbelievingly, while giving her a look that says something along the lines of _you've got to be kidding me_.

"Yes, of course!"

"I'm two, and I come up to you and say, 'Mommy, Mommy, I have to go to the-" she begins in a childlike voice before her mother cuts her off with a humorous,

"The room where legends die."

Rory smirks at Lorelai's silliness as Luke approaches them, ordering pad in hand. "What can I get you?" he asks completely blank faced.

"A foster home," the younger Gilmore banters.

"You'll thank me one day," Lorelai directs at her before sending a sexy smile to Luke. "Hi," she teases just like she would on any normal day.

"I'm working," he grunts in a typical Luke manor.

"Come on," Lorelai frowns, "this is the beginning of a relationship you are supposed to act stupid." She says without thinking. Immediately her eyes fall to the table and her cheeks burn. _Did I just say Luke and I are in a relationship? _She asks herself while Rory watches with blatant curiosity. Her breath catches in her throat as she silently screams at herself to say something. _Cool it Gilmore._ "I mean…I… uh…" She has no words, which is a first, and that makes Luke smile smugly.

"I'll do the chicken dance on my lunch break," he answers, Lorelai smiles brightly as he then turns to Rory, giving her mother a chance to return to her normal color. "Last week of school?" he asks.

"Yeah…12 years down 1 to go," she answers.

"Anything you want, on the house."

"Scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese, and half bacon half sausage, oh and a Danish, please."

"Got it," he mutters and then starts to walk away gesturing for Lorelai to follow him, with unnoticeable subtlety. Lorelai grins at his gesture and then looks to her daughter.

"He didn't take my order," she mocks offended. "I'll be right back." And leaves her table to approach the counter but he leaves his post and walks back to the storage room, Lorelai doesn't dare look around to see the eyes watching her as she follows him into the storage room but quickens her pace to join him.

"You gestured?" she whispers when she reaches the back.

"So, a relationship, huh?" he asks without looking up from his order pad.

Lorelai's jaw drops as the foreign feeling of not being able to form complete sentences over takes her again.

He takes a step, moving closer to her and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her against him. If words ever escaped Lorelai before, they're not coming back any time soon. He leans in to kiss her but she suddenly jerks back as words finally coming to mind. "I... What are you doing?" She's breathless, like she's just run a mile but exhilarated.

"Just hold still," he mutters, his breath coating her lips.

She holds still and he leans in and kisses her, softly touching his lips to hers. She shivers, closing her eyes as his arms again encircle her body pulling her close again. When he breaks the kiss a moment later she is almost dazed, she leans into him to repeat the motion and he pulls back, "What are you doing?" he asks staring into her blue eyes in the same manner she had.

"Just hold still," she says repeating his words so gently he can hardly hear her, even though they are mere centimeters apart. He smiles as she puts his hands on his scruffy cheeks and leans in again, kissing him more passionately than the one they just shared.

They stand in the storage room, completely alone, the customers in the diner momentarily forgotten as their mouths duel for supremacy. It's just him and her. Luke and Lorelai. Her head is spinning. When they each pull away from the kiss, he looks at her blissfully. "So a relationship?"

She nods uncertainly. "Is that okay ... with you…I mean…. Is that what you want?"

"Yes," he says simply. She smiles at him, feeling an entire weight lift from her shoulders. The doubt is gone from her mind, and now she can focus on him and their togetherness.

Lorelai reaches for Luke's hands and grips them in hers. "I have to take Rory to school so I don't have time to eat breakfast. Can I have a Danish and Coffee to go, please?" she asks looking up at him with an unshakeable smile. "And put it on Rory's tab."

"You'll get your own tab."

"Oh, thank god you don't have a Latin accent or you'd be completely irresistible," she says dryly, rolling her eyes.

"We'd better get back out there," he says.

"Yeah I guess so." She sighs.

"But on Friday, I'll show you exactly how irresistible I can be."

Lorelai grins up at him so brightly it could light up the entire room. "What are we gonna do?"

"I've got some thoughts," he says elusively.

Lorelai takes the hint, understanding that he's not going to tell her. "Alright," she sighs. "But no taking me to an art museum after hours and then to an empty Hollywood bowl, where you give me a pair of diamond earrings that you bought with your college money, when all the while you're in love with your best friend the drummer, who's posing as our driver for the evening," she rambles.

Luke pauses and then quips sarcastically, "Okay, I'll think of something else." He puts his hands on her shoulders and kisses her quickly before turning her around and muttering, "You go first."

"Are you going to watch me walk away?" she asks over her shoulder.

"Yes," he replies quickly.

"I'll add a little jaunt to it for you." As promised she walks away giggling with a spring in her step. She struts back at Rory and glances back before she sits.

"What was that all about?" Rory asks when her mother sits back down.

"We were just talking about our date Friday night," Lorelai tells her in a whisper.

"A real date?" Rory asks getting excited. "What are you gonna wear?"

"Hmm," Her mother tells her. "Glass slippers, a backwards baseball cap…"

"And nothing else…" Rory adds with a giggle.

"Exactly!" Lorelai says also laughing. "I don't know. Maybe after school on Wednesday, we can go shopping so you can help me pick something out before you go."

"Yes! I'm very excited."

"Me too."

Rory shakes her head as Luke walks up with their to go coffee and Danishes.

"Hot!" he says when Lorelai goes to drink from the plastic cup.

"See," she gasps to her daughter. "He called me hot. He sooo likes me."

"Jeez," Luke groans as the girls gather their things and start to leave.

"See ya later," Lorelai says sending a wink his way as she walks out the door.

**TBC…..Coming up next: Rory and Lorelai go shopping, do some packing, and go to the airport where Rory departs for Washington.**


	4. Stay Beautiful

**So this chapter is a filler for the BIG DATE. That's why it took so long. I'm sorry. But if it make you feel any better chapter four is already done. :) Please Review. **

**Chapter 3: Stay Beautiful**

Wednesday arrives in a flurry. Lorelai wakes up from a particularly dirty dream before her alarm clock has the chance to go off and flies down stairs for coffee and Pop Tarts. "Rory!" she calls knocking on her daughter's door before dashing around for food.

The teenager emerges. "Why are you up so early?"

Lorelai grins wickedly and shrugs. "No reason."

"No reason, huh?" Rory asks not believing a word.

"Nope?"

"So Luke."

"I dreamed of him." Her mother sighs dreamingly.

"Ugh, again?" Rory groans.

Her mother smiles smugly. "I'm not complaining."

"Well you aren't the one who's Crazy Mother woke her up half an hour early on day when you have finals…"

"Sorry."

"Heh. Don't worry about it," Rory says as Lorelai sets a plate of Pop Tarts in front of her.

"Let's go to Luke's." Lorelai grins.

"You're still in your pajamas."

"I can be quick."

Rory smirks. "You've got it bad."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Lorelai smiles before she saunters back up the stairs to prepare for her day.

She hurries to get dressed and makes it back down stairs in record time. In fact, she is the one being impatient today. "Come on Rory, you wear a stupid uniform for god's sake how long can it really take you to get dressed."

"I need another minute," Rory calls back.

"What?" Lorelai frowns. "No I'm ready, I even picked out my clothes yesterday so that we could leave early," she whines to her daughter's bedroom door.

It opens and out walks a completely dressed laughing teenager with a book in her hand. "I'm joshin' you."

"Why are you so cruel to Mama?"

The girls make their way through town and into the diner where they can't find an empty table so they take seats at the bar.

"So I'm going to pick you up from school so we can go shopping, right?" Lorelai asks as they take their seats.

Rory purses her lips like she is thinking about it, "Yes." She nods, happily. "I may get out a few minutes late though."

"Ugh!" Lorelai complains. "Why?"

"Because… I have to pick my yearbook."

"Oh," her mother smiles. "Cool!"

"It's an exciting thing," Rory agrees.

They fall silent. "I want to go shopping now…." Lorelai gripes. "Let's play hooky."

Her daughter smirks, "You just can't wait for your date Friday night."

At that particular moment Luke happens to be walking behind them and over hears Rory's statement. However, neither of the girls notices him standing there and they go on about their conversation.

"I just want to get there before everything perfect for me is gone and un-buyable." Lorelai pouts.

"Seriously," Rory grins. "You are worried about a store running out of clothes."

"Okay, what if they run out of my size," the older woman challenges.

"The entire mall, Mom?"

"What if… I lose my sight and I can't see the clothes." She feigns panic.

"You've lost your sight, and shopping is your biggest concern?"

"Rory!"

"What? Okay, okay, if there is nothing there, or everything is ugly, or doesn't fit right, then you'll make your own dress or wear something you already own, and if you go blind then I will be your eyes and make sure you match and everything, happy?"

"But what if-"

"Mom!"

"God I'm so nervous, and it's only Wednesday," she says as she lays her head on the counter.

"It's just Luke. _He knows you. _Try and calm down."

"This is actually the calmest I have been since we kissed, Monday," Lorelai reluctantly admits. "I need caffeine," she mumbles.

"Mom, you're overreacting. Come on…tell me, why are you so nervous? Is it that you think he'll change his mind?"

"No…yes…maybe…I don't know," Lorelai babbles. "I feel like I'm fifteen, going out for the first time."

"Well, it is the first date," Rory tries. She walks behind the counter takes the coffee pot and pours it into the blue coffee mug she knows her mother likes so much. "Here," she places the mug down on the counter. "Drink up."

Lorelai laughs a little and then play scolds, "You're not supposed to do that. Luke is going to get mad." She takes a sip and gasps. "Oh my God it's like an orgasm in a cup."

Rory giggles. "Now, will you please…try and relax."

Lorelai takes a deep breath. "Distract me," she says.

"Hey! Look there's Luke…."

Her heart rate increases and she quickly turns to find, no one there.

"Haha," Rory teases clearly amused. "Made ya look."

"You're evil. How did I get such a mean child?"

"It was all the coffee you drank while you were pregnant."

Lorelai rolls her eyes. "Don't you have a bus to catch or something?"

Rory picks up her mother's mug and drinks her coffee while her mother glares at her. "Well, yeah but- Wait no…Look, it really is Luke…."

Lorelai rolls her eyes as if to say that she isn't going to fall for that again but the sound of his voice echoes through the diner before she can even think.

"Hey," he says coolly. "Who poured your coffee, Lorelai?"

"It was Rory!" Lorelai tattles sticking her tongue out at her daughter. "I told her not too go behind your counter, Luke. But do you think she listens to me?

Rory glares evilly at her mother, "Hey… she was the one dying for caffeine…"

"Rory, I thought you knew better." He walks behind the counter. "Now, may I take your order or would you like to go cook the breakfast too?"

"No thanks Luke." Rory smiles. "I have to go catch my bus." She kisses her mother's cheek. "I'll see you this afternoon," she says before she walks out.

"What about you?" Luke asks.

"Pancakes, with bacon on the side, and extra bacon on the side of that, scrambled eggs, and more coffee please." She beams.

"Your eating habits disgust me. You know, all that bacon is going to kill you."

She bats her eyelashes playfully, "But I'll die happy."

Luke walks away to place her order and Lorelai begins to daydream about him. More specifically eating her breakfast off his chest. A few seconds later he comes back with more coffee.

"Would you like this in a cup, or should I put it in an IV to straight into your blood stream, which- let's face it is probably about 92% caffeine by now anyway."

"IV please." She nods, patting her arm, indicating where the IV should be started.

Luke fills her mug and then walks away shaking his head and grumbling to himself.

Her cell phone rings. "Hello?"

"Were you planning on coming into work today?" asks the snarky Frenchman on the other end. "Or are you going to sit around doing your frivolous god knows what, while I do your job?"

"Michel," Lorelai sighs. "I'm not even late yet."

She looks up and sees Luke standing there holding her plate. "Lorelai!" He points to the no cell phone sign, then to the door.

"But Luke," Lorelai protests, "If I go out there my breakfast will get cold."

"Then hang up… which is more important?"

She picks the phone back up. "Sorry Michel, boyfriend says I have to go," she says and hangs up before the annoying Frenchman can start talking again.

"Hm…" Luke lowers his voice. "You said… boyfriend."

She blushes. "Is that a…problem?"

Luke smiles. "N-no. I was just surprised… I like that."

"Me too," Lorelai says with a nod. He stands there for a second staring at her. "Luke?"

"What?"

"Can I have my breakfast now?"

"Oh, right um…" He sets the plate down in front of her. "I wish you wouldn't eat all that fatty bacon, I don't want to come pick you up for our date and find you… you know, dead."

"Not into kinky? Okay, got it. No dying. It's on the top of my list right under eating this bacon." She takes a bite and chews slowly, laughing at the face he's making. "Can I ask you something?" she says after a second.

He adjusts his cap nervously. "What is it?"

"About Friday…."

"Yes... I will be sneaking you into a museum after hours, use the money for my college, and my best friend will pose as our driver for the evening..." he smiles.

"Why won't you tell me where we are going?"

"Because it's a surprise, but trust me—you're gonna love it."

"I don't doubt that," Lorelai says as she continues to eat her food. "I'll be with you. My problem is what to wear," she tells him honestly. "You see if I knew where we were going it would make my shopping trip this afternoon sooo much easier."

"Anything you wear will look fabulous."

"Did you just say fabulous?"

"Yes…."

Lorelai laughs, "No, seriously, Luke. I need help. Jeans, a dress, a skirt, please tell me what to wear."

Luke looks down at his order pad and mumbles, "You look good in that little black dress with the straps that cross in the back."

"Lucas!" Lorelai gasps. "Have you been studying my closet?"

"No…I just…err…. More coffee?"

Lorelai smiles at his nervousness and shakes her head, "No I have to get to work. Can you make it to go?"

"Sure." He grabs a to-go cup and begins pouring while staring into her eyes as she smiles at him. He looks down to see the cup overflowing with the dark liquid. "Oh Jeez…I …Uh." He grabs a towel to clean up the mess but she stops him by putting her hands over his.

"It's okay Luke, really." She smiles and takes the towel from him. She cleans up the mess and looks around to find the diner in its mid morning lull. "Can I kiss you goodbye?" she asks sweetly, knowing he isn't one for PDA.

"Yes."

She leans across the counter and kisses him gently.

"I can't wait for Friday," he says when she pulls away. "You coming back for lunch?"

Lorelai nods. "If Michel doesn't kill me for being late."

"I'll come beat his French ass for you," Luke promises with a sly grin.

"Oh take me now sailor," she swoons in a mock southern accent.

"Oh I will," he jokes. "On Friday."

She grins. "I'll see you at one."

"Okay," he agrees, "and wear your hair up."

"You got it burger boy!"

He grins as the bells over the diner chimes and she saunters out.

Lorelai heads off to the Inn and is instantly greeted with a very grumpy concierge. He follows her around all morning whining and complaining and with Sookie still on her honeymoon and Rory at school she is glad when her lunch break finally rolls around.

"Hey Caesar," she says with a smile as she approaches the counter. "Where's Luke?"

"I think he said he was going to the storage room," he tells her.

She smiles. "Okay. I'll be back."

Quickly she scoops up her purse and walks back behind the curtain and into the storage room.

In the middle of the room unpacking jars of mayonnaise, the flannel dressed proprietor, captures her attention. She smiles when she sees him and puts down her purse quietly beside the door before walking up and wrapping her arms around his waist. She feels him jump at her touch and giggles as she lays her head on his back.

"I told you I'd come back," she says through her grin. "Did you miss me?"

Luke chuckles a little and turns around to face her without removing her arms from his waist. "You wore your hair up," he says.

"You told me too."

"I meant on Friday," he says but recovers quickly. "I like it though."

She smiles, "Oh Luke, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were going soft on me."

"I am not soft," he says gruffly.

Lorelai laughs into his chest and then looks up at him innocently. "Dirty!"

Luke in turn rolls his eyes. "Jeez."

Lorelai smiles brightly before leaning up to kiss him, catching him completely off guard. She moves her hands from around his waist to his cheeks to keep him from pulling away as she opens her mouth inviting him in.

Luke closes his eyes and gives into the gesture, running his hands up her arms and back and onto the back of her neck.

They kiss each other senselessly for several minutes before a lack of oxygen forces them to break apart. Lorelai buries her head into his neck as she tries to catch her breath. "Hey Luke," she says quietly gasping for air.

"Hmm?" he responds, still a little dizzy himself.

"Where are you taking me Friday?"

Luke rolls his eyes and releases her. "Drop it Lorelai, I'm not telling you."

Lorelai groans. "Damn. If my womanly whiles won't work against you then I don't know what will."

He laughs. "Come on Crazy Lady, I'll make you some lunch."

Later in the afternoon Lorelai and Rory are walking through the mall in Hartford and Rory notices that her mother is unusually quite.

"What's up?" She asks.

"Huh?"

"Why are you so quiet… and smiley...?"

"What?"

"You are just abnormally quite. It's kinda nice." Rory smirks.

"Mean!" Lorelai states. "Besides, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Whatever," Rory replies. "But I'll have you know that this whole love sick thing you've got going is starting to get disturbing."

Lorelai sticks her tongue out at her daughter before turning into a store.

Two hours pass and all they have to show for it is a few things for Rory to take on her trip. They wander through another store flipping through racks and chatting amicably.

"Well, what did he say exactly?" Rory asks trying for the slightest hint at what Lorelai could wear.

"He said he likes my black dress," she sighs.

Rory rolls her eyes. "Well there you go. Can we hit the food court now?"

"I told you, I don't want to wear something I already own, I want something new."

"You are such a girl." Rory replies with a shake of the head.

"Among other things," Lorelai says flashing a short-lived smile. "I knew they wouldn't have anything for me."

"Maybe if we go eat things will be better."

Lorelai sighs unhappily and turns to her daughter. "I guess you're-" she starts to say in defeat before something catches her eye. Her jaw drops and she is rendered speechless, something that doesn't happen very often.

Rory notices her mother staring over her shoulder and turns to see what she is looking at. She gasps as her mother mutters, "It's perfect."

Rory can't stop gaping at the dress. It's a halter and it'slipstick red, with a v neck line. She turns back to her mother who has a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"It's perfect," Lorelai says again as she begins to bounce up and down like a child.

Rory rolls her eyes, "I can't take you anywhere," she says as Lorelai rushes over to the dress and checks the tag.

"Oh my God!" she states blankly.

"What?" Rory repeats worried of another hopeless two hours.

Lorelai's grin spreads wider across her face. "It's my size," she says still staring down at the tag and then she gasps loudly causing Rory to jump.

"What!"

"It's on sale," Lorelai replies in awe to her daughter.

"Well what are you waiting for lady? Try it on!" she urges.

Lorelai nods and grabs for the dress and then hurries to try it on.

Half an hour later the girls are walking toward the food court elated with their purchases when Lorelai notices a store she'd wanted to stop in. "Hey Rory, you go on ahead. I'll meet you there."

The younger Gilmore eyes her suspiciously, "Okay," she says doubtfully.

"Here," Lorelai hands her three twenty dollar bills, "Get started. I promise I'll only 15 minutes tops."

Rory nods warily and then turns walking in the opposite direction of her mother. Lorelai waits until Rory is out of sight before she begins to walk in the direction of Victoria's Secret.

It only takes her about ten minutes to find a black lace strapless bra and matching v string panties.

Quickly, she pays for her purchases and hides the bag within the bag holding her dress before she hurries off to join her daughter for dinner.

Rory's last official day as a Chilton Junior rolls in, in a haze of activity. She is to depart to Washington, D.C. early Friday morning, so she and her mother fill Thursday evening with late night packing and junk food, spending as much time together as possible before their long summer away from each other.

"You excited?" Rory asks as she folds another shirt.

Lorelai, who is sitting Indian style on her daughter's bed watching her organize, looks up. "About what?"

"You're date with Luke tomorrow, it's all I've heard about for a week and then today, not a word. What gives?"

"I'm excited," Lorelai says unconvincingly.

"Mom," Rory groans in a warning tone.

"It's the dress!" Lorelai says covering her face. "I think it's too perfect. It may jinx me."

Rory stops folding. "You sound crazy."

"It's true," Lorelai says. "How can anything be so great? Things like this don't usually work out for me."

"My mother, Lorelai Barrymore," Rory teases.

"I'm not being dramatic. I'm serious."

"I know." Her daughter laughs. "That's what's so funny. Your dress is amazing."

"I know but-"

"No buts. You've been waiting and waiting and tomorrow night you are going out with Luke," Rory says sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Lorelai mock salutes and then sobers. "What am I going to do without you for nine weeks? I'll feel like I'm missing a limb or something."

Rory frowns, "I know what you mean."

Sensing her daughter's premature homesickness, Lorelai smiles, "But you are going to have so much fun."

"I guess." Rory shrugs as she packs her toiletries on top of her clothes with a small smile tugging at her lips.

The next morning the girls walk into the airport and find themselves suddenly faced with goodbye.

"Do you have everything you need?" Lorelai asks voice filling with sadness as she braces for the impact of her only daughter departure.

"Yeah," Rory replies sounding equally disheartening.

"And you are going to call me every day?" her mother rambles.

"Like clockwork."

"Got your cell phone?"

"Check." Rory nods holding up the tiny mechanical device.

"Do you need trashy magazine money?" she asks pulling out a twenty. Lorelai hands over the bill and the Gilmore girls embrace in a hug.

"Have fun on your date tonight," Rory whispers.

"Have fun on your summer adventure," Lorelai replies. "You'll call me in the morning?"

"Bright and early," Rory nods. "Try not to burn down the house while I'm gone."

"I won't as long as you promise to stay exactly the same…I mean it. I need you to still be beautiful when you get home." Lorelai kisses her daughter's for head. "I'm going to miss you so much, Kid."

"I'll miss you too, Mom."

"Okay," Lorelai sighs. "You better get going or you'll miss your flight."

Rory nods and turns to walk through security but stops turns briefly and waves goodbye to her mother one last time.

**Remember 2 Review!**

**TBC...Up Next: Luke and Lorelai's First Date**


	5. Sway

**When writing this chapter I was listening to my iPod and the song Sway, by The Pussy Cat Dolls played and it is the reason inspired me. It's a great song I think you can also find it by Michel Buble. Also thank you to my friends who put up with me and ****My beta Who is great and finds time for me even though she is so busy. Finally thank you to all of you for reviewing. You don't know how much it means to me. –Jacey. **

**Chapter 4: Sway**

Lorelai sighs as she enters her empty house. What a bittersweet day it is. The only thing she has to take her mind off her only daughter's exodus for the entire summer is the exciting prospect of her date with Luke. Trying to displace her lonely thoughts she pushes herself off the door thinking of the man that will be coming to call for her later tonight.

She wanders into the living room with a smile on her face and sets her purse and keys down on the table and pushes the flashing button on her answering machine.

"_Hey Lore, it's me-" _At the sound of his voice her smile disappears and she immediately stabs at the delete button throwing away all traces of his voice. She groans wondering why he won't just let her be as she saunters up the stairs.

Deciding to push all thoughts of him away and only focus on Luke, she enters her bedroom and walks over to her closet. She pulls out the pretty red dress that Rory helped her pick out on their shopping excursion and strappy heels to match it and lays them on her bed.

Feeling extremely happy thinking about her date, she skips to the bathroom and takes a long, hot, relaxing shower, and washes her hair with the expensive shampoo she bought especially for this occasion. She very carefully shaves her legs, careful to avoid nicks then steps out of the shower wrapping a big fluffy pink towel around her thin frame.

Lorelai stands in front of the mirror and wastes the next hour combing through her naturally curly hair and rolling it up into large rollers. By this time her body is completely dry so she discards of the towel in exchange for her blue silk robe. She walks into her bedroom and takes a seat in front of her vanity where her makeup is sprawled out across the counter top, waiting for her. Her foundation is close to the mirror so she grabs it and with a flick of the thumb opens the case then picks up her brush. Slowly, she rubs the brush in the powdery substance and then smears it across her face and then does the same with her eye shadow and blush. She finishes her look with a dark red lipstick that she bought at the same time as the dress and smiles at her reflection before standing up and removing her robe to change into her dress.

Stopping first at her lingerie drawer she digs around for the string panties and strapless bra she bought. A magic smile appears on face as she finds her selection and hurriedly puts them on. In the same moment she walks away from her dresser and puts the dress on. Feeling beautiful, her smile grows as she goes back to her vanity to take her hair out of the rollers.

As she slides on her second heel, she hears the door to the truck close and smiles to herself as anxious, excited, and terrified, butterflies begin to flutter around inside her. She takes one last look at herself in the mirror before she hears his loud knocking on her front door. Resisting the urge to squeal like a fifteen-year-old high school student she grabs her purse from the bed and hits the light on her way out of the room.

She takes of the stairs at a quick pace, quicker than one usually should in such high heels, but she's in a rush to get to the door, and her date. After opening the door is instantly greeted with a patented Luke Danes smile.

"Hi," she says shyly.

"Hi," he replies and then remembers the bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Uh, these are for you."

Her smile brightens, "Really?" She takes them from him, bringing them to her nose and inhaling the fragrant flowers. "Thank you, Luke. They're beautiful."

"You really like them?" he asks nervously. "I've never gotten flowers for anyone before so I wasn't sure if they were right."

"They're perfect," she reassures him moving out of the doorway so that he can walk inside.

He follows her into the kitchen and takes a seat watching as she pulls out a vase from under the sink and fills it with water for the flowers. "How's Rory?" he asks jumpstarting the conversation.

Lorelai smiles sadly. "She's fine. Probably settling in her room as we speak… I made her promise to call me first thing in the morning so I don't go crazy."

"Yeah, It's gonna be a long summer without her."

"Oh yes, whoever will keep me occupied?" she teases looking over her shoulder.

Luke smiles looking down at his hands as she approaches him with the vase in her hands and puts it on her table, "There. Perfect."

"Yes you are," he counters taking her hands as he looks up at her with a smile.

She can't help but blush through her grin. "So…should we get going?"

He smiles adoringly, "Yeah, let's get going." And stands up from the table.

With her hand still in his he escorts her outside to his truck and opens her door before helping her inside.

Luke walks around to his side, feeling as if he could dance a jig and hops in the truck right alongside his date. As he pulls out of her driveway Lorelai looks to her left and sees a very excited Babette jumping up and down with her phone attached to her ear. "Uh oh," she says.

"What?"

"Look," she tells him motioning over to her wacky neighbor.

"Jeez," he says with a loud exhale.

Lorelai shrugs. "Oh well, I guess they would've found out sooner or later… right?"

"Yeah, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal at all," Lorelai agrees and then begins turning the dial on Luke's radio.

"What you doing?" Luke asks as he drives out of town.

Lorelai smiles, "I'm playing with your radio."

"You're gonna break it!"

"Trust me Luke, I'm experienced enough to not break it." As soon as the words leave her mouth Lorelai erupts in uncontrollable giggles. "Dirty!" she gasps as Luke simply smirks.

Half an hour later they arrive at the big movie theatre in Hartford.

"What do you want to see?" he asks.

Lorelai shrugs, "Something completely mock able that I can call Rory about later."

"You pick," he says as they approach the teller.

"Oh Luke!" Lorelai excitably squeals jumping up and down. "Spiderman!"

"Are you sure?" he asks her.

"It's not like I planned on watching the movie anyway," she laughs.

"Two for the next showing of Spiderman please," he tells the pimply teenager behind the glass, who seems very distracted by Luke's date. Scoping Lorelai up and down, he slowly slides he tickets across the counter.

Slightly creeped out, Lorelai reaches for Luke's hand mumbles something like thank you and drags him away, inside the megaplex. She lights up as soon as she sees the concession stand. "Come on, Luke!" she says pulling his arm again across the room.

"Oh man," Luke grumbles rolling his eyes at his girlfriend who seems more taken by the idea of food then the actual movie.

"Lucas…" she sings. "Can I…please?"

Resisting the urge to look to his right and see her pout he gives in and tells her to have what she wants.

"Um, hi," she says to the woman behind the counter. "I'll have a large popcorn with extra salt and extra butter, a box of Red Vines, MilkDuds, Twizzlers, SourPatch Kids, a large Artic Blue Icee, -"

"You do know we're going out to dinner," he says interrupting her.

"Uh huh," she responds then looks back to the lady, "and a bottle of water. Do you want anything else hun?"

"You mean to aid in the small army we're already feeding, no I think we're good," he says as he hands the woman his credit card and she walks away to gather Lorelai's junk.

"Thank you." She smiles causing Luke's impending grumpiness to falter completely.

"You're welcome."

She returns with a box that holds the candy and junk food and Luke's water bottle and hands it over to the man in front of her. She smiles and tells them to come again as they walk away.

Holding on to his arm Lorelai follows Luke into the theatre and pushes him all the way to the top where there is still a free row of seats. They sit down and Lorelai stuffs a hand pull of popcorn in her mouth to hide her nervousness as they wait for the movie to start.

"Hey Luke," she says breaking the silence between them.

"Yes Lorelai?" he asks looking over to her.

"I'm really glad we're here."

"Me too."

"Hey Luke?"

He sighs. "Yes Lorelai?"

"Want some popcorn?"

"Um…pass."

"Are you sure, it's really good," she says taking out a cornel and popping it in her mouth.

"Yeah, but if I develop the sudden urge to clog my internal arteries I'll let you know."

"Okay."

Soon enough the previews start and they watch the trailers of movies to come while Lorelai begins to tear into her candy. Neither of them are actually watching the movie however, they are much too preoccupied thinking of the person next to them to worry about Toby Maguire getting bitten by a radioactive spider.

Nervously Lorelai turns her head towards Luke and sees his clean-shaven face. She wants so badly to touch him, it hurts but she resists and turns back to the screen daydreaming of such an act.

As soon as her head is again facing forward Luke takes his turn and glances over at her and finds her beautiful as she seemingly concentrates on the actors before her. Unbeknownst to him she can feel his gaze and finds herself turning again to match it.

Their eyes meet and Lorelai smiles, red tinting her cheeks even though it can't be seen in the dark room. "Hi," she whispers.

He smiles back, "Hi," and puts up the arm rest that sits between them and puts his arm around her hoping he isn't being too forward. Lorelai doesn't mind, she happily snuggles into his side.

Throughout the next half hour they steal periodic glances at each other and after about the fifth time she giggles finds her boldness and pushes her body up to peck his lips, clearly taking Luke by surprise, forgetting about the movie completely, the couple gets lost in each other for the next hour and a half, only being pulled out of their trance by the rolling of the credits at the end of the movie.

They leave the theatre hand in hand with a unique grin plastered on each of their faces.

"I think that might be my new favorite movie," she says to him.

"You didn't see most of it," he challenges.

"I didn't see any of it," she corrects with a laugh. "Is this how you win all your girls, Butch? Take 'em to a dark secluded area for some good old fashion neckin'? How very 80's teen movie of you."

Luke shakes his head and opens her door. "Don't call me that."

"Rats," she replies with a pout. "So, where to now?"

"Well I don't want to delay your feeding schedule any longer, so I was thinking dinner."

Lorelai grins, "I like the way you think."

About half an hour later they pull into the parking lot of a homey yet stylish tavern.

"Oh wow," Lorelai say as they enter. "Very 'Prancing Pony'."

Ignoring her Luke replies, "This way please," he puts his hand on her back and guides her toward a round-table booth. "You're table, Miss."

As he takes off his jacket she slides into the book and sees the reserved sign on the table. "Reserved," she says as he slides in beside her, clearly impressed.

"I told you I'd planned the evening."

"Weren't we supposed to let someone who works here seat us?" she asks.

Luke waves it off, "Not necessary."

Lorelai smiles incredulously, "What is it like a mafia thing?"

"Excuse me?"

"The whole coming in, special table, reserved sign," she gestures with her hands. "Are you gonna have to whack someone before the soup comes?"

"No, I've filled my whacking quota for the week." He smirks but then cringes after seeing her wicked grin. "Dirty?"

"Extremely."

"Thought so," he nods looking down at the table.

Lorelai laughs and Luke smiles at the sight but the pair are interrupted when an older woman calls out his name. "Lucas!" she bellows approaching their table with menus."

"How are you doing Maisy?" Luke greets her.

"What, you just seat yourself now?" she asks.

Lorelai throws her hands up. "I told him!"

Luke stands up and embraces Maisy in a warm hug. "We run a nice place her Lucas," the older woman scolds. "Not like that hash joint of yours." She then notices Lorelai and a surprised smile appears on her face. "And this must be your young lady. Hello, there. I'm Maisy." She reaches across the table to shake Lorelai's hand.

"Hi," she says returning the smile. "I'm Lorelai. I love your place."

"It used to be a whorehouse," Maisy says bluntly.

"Oh…my," Lorelai responds surprised.

"I like that it's got a tarty history. The best places do."

"And the best people," she quips.

"The best people," the proprietor repeats. "I like that." She then turns away from the table toward the kitchen and loudly yells for her husband. "Buddy!" When she faces the happy couple again she sees that Luke is still standing and shoos him down. "Will you sit down?"

"Well, you pulled me up," he says as he takes his seat and Buddy approaches.

"Buddy," Maisy says. "This is Lorelai."

"Lorelai," the man smiles. "Well, hello, Lorelai." He extends his hand and she takes it.

"Hello Buddy," she says as she smiles.

"This is very exciting for us," Maisy says looking to Luke, "Lucas never brings his girls here." She turns away and calls to the waitress, "Lori! Some sparkling water and champagne."

"And a beer," Luke requests.

"You're on a date, you drink champagne. You're at a ball game, you drink a beer."

"My goodness, what a big menu," Lorelai says abruptly.

Luke scoffs. "Don't bother looking. Whatever you order, they'll just bring you something else."

The older pair begins to talk to each other about what they should bring the young couple and Buddy walks away.

Maisy also prepares to depart but stops short and turns to Lorelai. "Lorelai," she smiles kindly, "nice to meet you, and uh, he's a special one, this guy."

Lorelai nods in agreement. "That's the word on the street." When the woman walks away she turns to her date and gasps. "They know you!"

"Actually, I come here two…three times a week," he confesses. She stares at him pointedly as he continues. "Yeah—breakfast, lunch, dinner, whenever I have the time."

"Oh my god, Luke has a 'Luke's'!" she gasps.

"Yeah, well," he shrugs. "Y'know. I've known Maisy and Bud my whole life. Maisy went to school with my mother."

"Really?" Lorelai asks surprised because Luke never talks about his parents.

"Yeah," he confirms. "And then later when my Dad died and I wanted to turn the hardware store into a diner, you know, Buddy really helped me out."

"That's so nice," Lorelai coos.

"He's a good guy. He really showed me how to run a restaurant. How to order—everything, basically. I mean, I couldn't have done it without him."

Lorelai looks around. "I love this place," she tells him contently.

"It's a great place—very old." Luke nods.

"How long have they owned it?" she wonders aloud.

"Actually," he says, "The story of that…is on the back of the menu."

"Oh cool!" Lorelai's face lights up as she flips over the menu and clears her throat. "Oh, look – 'Sniffy's Tavern: A story of love.' Oh, a story of love. 'Maisy Fortner and Bertram 'Buddy' Lenz met at a high-school basketball game. She was playing, he was not. They fell in love, got married. Buddy went to work at a dairy, and Maisy worked at the school, but they dreamed to someday own a restaurant so that all of their friends and family could come and eat and visit and laugh with them every single day.'"

Luke nods, clearly having already heard the story. "Buddy hated working at that dairy."

Without looking up to acknowledge him she continues reading, "One day Sniffy, their beloved dog, ran away. Maisy and Buddy searched high and low for him. Finally they stumbled past a dilapidated old tavern that had been boarded up for years. They heard a dog howling. They forced open the door, and there was Sniffy, stuck underneath a fallen beam. Maisy and Buddy pulled Sniffy free and rushed him to the vet, where he immediately went into emergency surgery." Oh my God, did Paul Thomas Anderson write this? Edit, people."

Luke rolls his eyes, "You don't have to read the whole thing," he dead pans. "There's not going to be a quiz."

"I'm almost done," she defends and then starts to read again. "Four hours later….Sniffy was dead." She stops nearly horrified. "Sniffy was dead? Are you serious? Where's the happy ending?"

"Well," Luke shrugs. "That's what happened."

"Well people don't read the back of the menu to find out what happened. They read the back of the menu to be happy, to be uplifted. That's why they read the back of the menu."

"Not that many people read the back of the menu," he tells her as the waitress comes up to the table and pours them two glasses of champagne.

Lorelai glances up at the waitress, "Did you know about the whole Sniffy thing?"

The woman nods as Luke speaks up again looking at his date as their waitress walks away. "If it makes you feel any better Sniffy was 150,000 thousand years old."

She feigns a pout, "You're lying."

Luke grins as he hands her, her glass of champagne.

"Thank you," she smiles as Luke raises his glass to toast.

"Here's to you."

"I'll drink to that."

They both take a sip and then Lorelai smirks as Luke makes a face. "Yep," he says, "I definitely hate champagne."

Lorelai laughs and then grows serious, "This is nice," she says sincerely.

"Good," Luke grins happy that their date is turning out to be a success.

"Hey," she asks. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"What?"

"I'm just," she says lost in thought. "I'm just trying to remember the first time we met? It must have been at Luke's, right?"

He nods, "It was at Luke's, it was at lunch," he begins to explain nostalgically. "It was a very busy day, the place was packed and this person…."

"Ooh, is it me? Is it me?" Lorelai gasps.

"This person comes tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy."

Gleefully, she breathes, "Oh it's me."

"I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what. So finally I turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying - sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her," he continues.

Jokingly she says, "You know, I bet she took that very well, cause she sounds just delightful."

Ignoring her banter he goes on, "She asked me what my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me."

"God, seriously, you wrote the menu didn't you?" she says dryly.

"So, I'm looking at this piece of paper and under 'Scorpio' she had written, "You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." I gave her coffee."

Grinning, Lorelai adds, "But she didn't go away."

Luke shakes his head a little and then finishes his story. "She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me," He pulls a small scrap of paper from his wallet and holds it out to her, "One day it would bring me luck."

Lorelai takes the scrap from his and looks at it remembering the day in question, "Well, man," she teases, "I will say anything for a cup of coffee." She unfolds the scrap and reads her own sloppy hand writing. "Um…I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet?" she asks but then looks up and sees his serious expression. "You kept this in your wallet?"

"Ten years."

Clearly touched, Lorelai repeats him in a hushed tone, "Ten years."

Luke sighs and returns the precious scrap to his wallet and then looks up at her. "Lorelai," he starts. "I just want you to know that this thing we're doing here, me, you, I just want you to know that I'm in. I am all in." He watches carefully for her reaction hoping he hasn't frightened her away. "Does that uh… are you scared?"

Lorelai blushes with sudden shyness, but looks up at him and smiles. "No," she tells him and covers his hand with hers. "I'm not scared at all."

A few minutes later their food comes and they eat and laugh and talk, and Lorelai orders dessert and is pleasantly surprised when Luke agrees to share it with her. After the wonderful meal the pair say goodbye to Buddy and Maisy, climb in the truck and depart back to Luke's apartment.

"You want a beer?" Luke asks when they make it upstairs and they have both seated comfortably on the couch.

She shakes her head nervously and whispers, "No," quietly as she leans into him pressing her lips to his. With her eyes closed she holds her mouth on his for moment giving him a chance to get over the initial shock and then opens her mouth a little, inviting him in. He doesn't hesitate for a second, slowly guiding his tongue inside her mouth, he uses his right arm to wrap around her waist and pull her closer. Their mouths move. Her hand moves up from her lap to the side of his face she softly caresses his cheek, rubbing his tender cheek in circular motions with her thumb. Slowly, she pulls away, and smiles as she stands up and walks around his coffee table into his bedroom area.

"Luke," she says quietly, asking him to join her with her eyes. He stands up and quickly appears at her side.

With butterflies in her stomach she reaches behind her to untie the halter of her dress and starts to pull the string but he stops her. "Slow down," he says so softly she can hardly hear him. He takes her hands in his and kisses them. "Sit down."

"Okay," she says nodding apprehensively. She doesn't know why she is so nervous. It isn't like she's never been with men before. It's just this is Luke. She's known Luke for years. She loves him. Yet, she feels like it's her first time. He sits beside her and kisses her again. Reaching around behind her he gently unties the strings on her dress exposing her back and rubs her silky skin as the kiss deepens. His hand trails up her spine and cups her neck. He lays her down without detaching from her mouth and finally pulls away as she is settled nicely on the mattress.

Luke looks down at her, deeply into her eyes, past the pooling blue that's growing darker with each passing second, and into her soul, almost like he can see the want radiating off of her. He places a small kiss on the corner of her mouth, and then one on her cheek, and one on her nose. She giggles, and he sits up on one arm tracing the outline of her face with the tip of his finger, down her jaw line, chin, and neck, across to her shoulder. His finger catches in the edge of her dress and he pushes it down her chest and stomach and completely off her body, guiding the entire dress off her legs and discards it on the floor.

Leaning back down on one arm, he slides his hand up over her thigh and past her stomach. "Look at you," he says deeply, making her laugh. "You're beautiful." She squirms beneath his hand as he finds solace just touching her bare skin.

"Luke," she almost moans arching up coaxing him to touch her more.

"I've dreamt about this," he finds himself confessing.

"What?" she asks deliriously.

"Making love to you, I've dreamt about it more times than I care to admit."

"Oh Luke," she sighs, as his words in combination of his fingers moving across her chest begin to drive her crazy.

He leans in to kisses her stomach. "You have no idea how many times I've just wanted to kiss you," he continues to speak as he trails kisses up her body. "I almost did once."

Lorelai holds her breath wondering how much longer she is going to be able to take this satisfying torture. Releasing the breath, she cups his face and pulls him up to her. "I know." She nods before lifting her head and kissing him hard.

When she falls back he speaks. "I've wanted you for so long," he breathes into her ear as he smoothes back her hair.

"Show me," she requests quietly.

Luke sits up and she sits up with him and helps him pull his shirt and his under shirt over his head. He wraps his hands around her back and pulls her into him releasing her lacy black bra. He pulls it off of her and lays her back down to start on her neck. She laughs at the ticklish feeling of his lips and tongue drawing circles on her skin. He moves from her neck down to her chest planting kisses in the valley between her breasts.

The pair is so wrapped up in each other that they don't hear the footsteps on the stairs or the door open nor do they see the oblivious teenager walking into the bedroom.

"Hey Luk-" he starts before looking up. "Oh My God!"

"Jess!"

Lorelai gasps and makes a grab for one of the pillows behind her but Jess is already halfway down the stairs headed back into the diner. A completely pale Luke gets up off of her and searches the floor for her bra and dress while muttering something that closely resembles, "I am so sorry."

Lorelai laughs nervously as he throws her, her bra. "I didn't even consider that Jess would be coming home," she tells him. She snaps her bra and stands up to step into her dress. "Tie me up?" she asks, moving her hair off her shoulder. Hesitantly Luke takes the zipper and slides it up her back. "Well," she sighs as she turns to face him. "That went well."

"Until the unruly hooligan walked in, yeah it rocked."

"I'm sorry," she smiles supportively. "But I should get home and you should talk to him."

"You want me to drive you?" he asks as he throws on his wife beater.

"No, no," She shakes her head. "I can walk. I could probably use the fresh air, you know."

"Yeah," Luke agrees rubbing the back of his neck as he walks her to the door.

She smiles and changes her tone. "I had a really good time tonight, Luke."

"Yeah, yeah, me too." He replies rubbing the back of his neck.

She reaches out and touches his arm, "It's okay, you know. It's not your fault. One of those things we'll probably look back on and laugh at one day."

Luke shrugs. "Sure."

She leans in and kisses him softly, goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He smiles back. "Yeah, I'll be the one with the coffee."

**Review please!**

**TBC….Up next: Luke has a talk with Jess. Rory adjusts to being away. Lorelai and Luke spend more quality time together. And there is an accident at the diner. **


End file.
